sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Heroes)
These are the cutscenes from the Team Heroes' Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Heroes vs. Team Sponge Omochao: Ladies and gentleman, the World Grand Prix is finally set to begin! Once again, we've got every speed freak, Gear head, powerhouse, and ace racer from all over the world here to compete! And bringing it all to you live, I'm Omochao, your eyes in the sky! The opening ceremony's just come to a close, and the riders are lining up for the first race! Ooh, and here's Team Heroes now, hitting the track right on time! Let's try to snag an interview before the race! (Omochao goes up to Team Heroes for the interview) Omochao: So, how are you guys feeling today? Sonic: Feelin' good! I'm looking forward to seeing the sights as I tear through such a beautiful town. Tails: Just make sure you take enough time to tune up your Gear, okay, Sonic? You always leave all the tech work to me. Sonic: Heh, well of course! I know you'll do it better than anybody else! Knuckles: Ugh, how long are they gonna make us wait? All this pent up energy is making me itch! Come on, let's do this thing! Tails: Hang in there, Knuckles. Though is it just me, or does this race seem fishy? Sonic: Smells more like Egg than fish to me. He should just come out and challenge us. I'll take him on any time. Omochao: Team Heroes is brimming with confidence! Now let's go check with the opposing team! (We can see that Team Sponge arrived on the scene.) SpongeBob: Hi guys, Patrick, Sandy, Larry & I are ready to race! Sandy: Time to bring your A game to the race. Larry: This is going to be a fun race together. SpongeBob: Yeah! Right Patrick? Patrick: Right! Uh, for what? Sonic: Whoa, am I seeing things or are those walking talking sea creatures with a squirrel? Tails: At least it'll be an interesting race. Knuckles: You've gotta be kidding me. This won't even count as a warm-up, man! Omochao: Between Team Heroes' confidence & Team Sponge's eagerness, were in for a treat today. Now let's watch the race! After Mission #1 SpongeBob: Whoa, it's no wonder your the fastest thing alive, Sonic. I couldn't touch you out there. Sonic: Well, you are starting to get the hang of riding the Extreme Gear for the first time. SpongeBob: Yeah, but this time I'm gonna be better in the next round. Patrick: Yeah! I can't wait for the next round to start! Tails: Well, good luck on the next round. Sandy: Same to you guys. Knuckles: What are we waiting for? Let's begin with the next round! SpongeBob: (is confused) Is he always like this? Sonic: Well most of the time. After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Sponge vs. Team ??? SpongeBob: (panting) I think... We can't... Catch up... To you! Sonic: You did your best SpongeBob. You did your best & your getting better. Patrick: At least we have fun, did we? SpongeBob: Yeah, but next time if we have a challenge, we will try our best on winning the next race. Knuckles: Remember that we won't have to go easy on you next time. Sandy: I'll continue with my work on our team's extreme gears. Tails: Good luck Sandy. Larry: Come on guys, it's time to go & continue practicing. SpongeBob: (leaving with Patrick, Sandy & Larry! Good luck guys! Omochao: Congratulations! Can we get a comment on your stellar victory? Tails: Well… By the time we stopped to look around, it was over and we'd already won. Knuckles: If we let a little victory like this go to our heads, we're done for. (However, the 2nd Oppsing Team, known as Team ??? arrives on the scene.) "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes